A significant area of concern in formulations of liquid pharmaceutical and supplemental products relate to stability and shelf life. It is well-known that stability must allow sufficient time for shipping and ultimate consumer purchase. The formulation scientist often encounters various limitations in the suitability of stabilizing components. There is a need for a stabilizing preservative blend with broad suitability. The present invention addresses this need.